Exhaust vents and associated systems allow for air to be vented or otherwise escape from enclosed spaces, such as from the interior of a structure. Additionally, exhaust vents, often used in conjunction with kitchens and bathrooms, may attempt to shield debris from entering a structure to ensure that air is allowed to vent without obstruction. However, conventional exhaust vents may fail to effectively shield conduits installed in a structure from obstruction, and may not be usable in various structures or with varying conduit sizes.
Applicant has identified a number of additional deficiencies and problems associated with conventional exhaust vents and associated systems and methods. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.